heroalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Escape from Masters' Estate
Escape from Masters' Estate ''is the seventh episode of Hero Alliance. Plot Seeing Alpha rise from the floor like that scared Kim. She could only imagine what was going through Ben’s mind. She wanted to help him, but Vlad and Skulker were still holding her prisoner, and the energy cuffs binding her didn’t show any sign of loosening up anytime soon. All she could do was watch as Ben fought for both of their lives. “Alpha…I should’ve expected we wouldn’t get away without getting a whiff of you.” Ben growled. “You saved me the trouble of looking for you.” Ben activated the Omnitrix. “Now I’m gonna kick your butt all the way across Wisconsin.” “'Your banter amuses me, Tennyson.” Alpha said in his monotone voice. “'''It will be all the more satisfying when I adapt your device, along with Possible’s, before killing you both.” “Give it your best shot.” Ben slammed the Omnitrix down. His body was covered in diamond-hard material as he transformed into… “Diamondhead!” “'Transform into any creature you want.'” Alpha taunted. “'It won’t make a difference after I am through with you.'” Alpha’s arm grew into a large, more solid arm that stretched and grabbed Diamondhead and slammed him into the ground. Diamondhead grew spikes all over his body and destroyed Alpha’s large fist. Diamondhead fired diamond shards at Alpha, who’s form dispersed briefly before reforming and lunging at Diamondhead. Alpha created a sword out of his arm and slashed down at Diamondhead. Diamondhead created his own sword with his arm and raised it to counter Alpha’s attack. The impact let loose a shockwave that sent both skidding back. Diamondhead punched the ground causing diamonds to explode from the ground and rush Alpha. A large diamond impaled Alpha, momentarily stunning him. Alpha forced himself off the diamond, falling to the ground. “'You have grown stronger since our last encounter, Tennyson.'” Alpha said, rising to his feet. “'However, I too have grown stronger. And this time you do not have the Omega Nanite here to help you.'” A tendril extended from Alpha’s shoulder, and stabbed into the Omnitrix emblem around Diamondhead’s waist. The Omnitrix flashed red, beeped weakly, and in a red flash, Ben reappeared. “Oh not this again.” Ben groaned. A duplicate of Ben’s Omnitrix MK III appeared around Alpha’s right wrist. “'Let us see how you fare against your own transformations.'” Alpha said as he slammed his hand down on the watch. In a red flash, Alpha began to change. Alpha’s body was covered in black molten rock. Red flames lit to life under the rock. Alpha’s face morphed into something similar to Heatblast, except with sharp-teeth like structures. A red Omnitrix emblem appeared on Alpha’s chest. “'Perfect…'” Alpha chuckled. Alpha-Heatblast extended his clawed arm, firing a column of flames. Ben jumped and curled into a roll. He got back to his feet, looking down at his Omnitrix. It displayed a “!” within a triangle, indicating it was still recharging. Ben sighed. This wasn’t good. He dodged another blast of fire from his opponent. Kim struggled against her cuffs. She had to do SOMETHING. Ben was practically naked out there. Vlad chuckled, shaking his head. “Silly girl, don’t bother.” Vlad said. “Those cuffs are strong enough to hold something the likes of that large red creature Mr. Tennyson turned into earlier. You don’t have a sliver of hope to escape them.” Kim cursed. She had to find someway to help. Ben was still playing cat and mouse with Alpha-Heatblast, barely dodging onslaught after onslaught of flames. “Come on Omnitrix…” Ben panted, still attempting to activate the alien device. The HUD blinked in the affirmative, as the alien icons once again appeared. “Yes! That’s more like it!” Ben scrolled through the aliens. “Alright, let’s go Water Hazard!” Ben slammed the watch down. Ben’s head enlarged as his body got smaller. His arms got longer and shifted into two-piece claws. His legs split into four needle-like limbs. “Braaaaaiiinstorm!” He cried. “Okay…Brainstorm will be adequate enough, I suppose.” “'It does not matter what creature you change into.'” Alpha-Heatblast said. “'My abilities greatly enhance your device and all the DNA within.'” “Well my nano-mechanical adversary, I’ll have you know Brainstorm is quite the intelligent life form.” Brainstorm said. “Using my electrokinesis from my brain, I’m sure I can deduce a method as to how I can scatter your individual nanites.” Brainstorm fired an electric blast from his brain, hitting Alpha-Heatblast directly in the chest. Alpha-Heatblast skidded back, then tapped the Omnitrix on his chest. In a red flash, he was replaced with a demonic form of Wildvine. His body appeared more aged than Wildvine, and covered in more barbs and seed bombs. Red veins extended from the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Alpha-Wildvine threw several seed bombs at Brainstorm, who was not nimble enough to dodge his attacks. As the smoke cleared, Ben had fallen to a knee. Alpha was using his aliens against him. His own Omnitrix wasn’t cooperating either. “Okay Omnitrix…work with me here. I don’t need Nanomech, I don’t want Spidermonkey…just give me something that I can use to beat Alpha and get out of here…” Ben activated the Omnitrix, and slammed it down. Ben grew much larger as he was covered in rocky skin. His head and arms grew the largest as a red molten core formed in his chest. “Gravattack!” He roared. “Perfect. Alright Alpha, it’s time to bring you back down to Earth.” Gravattack extended his arm, forming gravity energy around it. Alpha-Wildvine’s eye grew wide in shock as he realized what was happening. He struggled to stay up as gravity increased. Alpha-Wildvine fell to the ground as the gravity grew stronger. He tried to throw a seed bomb, but it didn’t get very far before it dropped like a rock to the ground. Gravattack swung his arm out, sending Alpha-Wildvine flying. Suddenly the Omnitrix beeped and in a green flash, Gravattack returned to Ben. “Awww man! Come on Omnitrix we almost had him!” Ben groaned. “'It is a shame, Tennyson.'” Alpha-Wildvine said as he stood up. “'You are limited by your device’s safety features. I, however, need not worry about such limitations.'” Ben cursed under his breath. Alpha was right, he should’ve timed out by now. His Omnitrix copy must’ve removed the timer. Meanwhile, Ben was exhausting his own Omnitrix and his body. There had to be something he could do. There had to be someway to deactivate Alpha’s copy-Omnitrix. That’s when Ben came to a sudden realization. “Lightbulb.” He smirked. “Okay Omnitrix, I need you for just a quick minute. Let’s try out one of your new features.” Ben scrolled through aliens, and instead of slamming the watch down, he dragged the icon to the side, and then scrolled to the next alien he needed, and did the same. “Time for a little DNA splicing!” Ben exclaimed. With the two icons orbiting each other, he slammed the watch down. Ben’s body became small and gremlin-like, complete with a large nose, ears and tail. Then his body was covered in a black material crisscrossing with green circuitry. The Omnitrix symbol appeared where his eyes would be. “UpRigg!” The fusion alien screeched. UpRigg lunged at Alpha-Wildvine. “Break break break!” UpRigg’s body seemed to wrap around Alpha’s body and shift wildly as he went to work. “'What are you doing?'” Alpha-Wildvine said, with a hint of shock in his usually monotone voice. “Ha ha ha! You may be alive Alpha but you’re still a machine!” UpRigg cried out gleefully. “And there’s no one better than UpRigg to break you!” Alpha-Wildvine’s Omnitrix was making a racket as UpRigg broke it down on a molecular level. In a red flash, it had timed out and disappeared. But UpRigg wasn’t done yet. He planned on ending this once and for all. Now he was getting into Alpha’s individual nanites. He was going to dismantle each and every one of them. “'No! This can’t be possible!'” Alpha groaned as he struggled against UpRigg. “You’d better believe it Alpha! Ha ha ha! Break break break!” UpRigg laughed. “'No…get…off…of…ME!'” Alpha released a shockwave that sent UpRigg flying off of him. UpRigg might not have been able to destroy Alpha, but he was clearly injured. His form flickered weakly and seemed to have a hard time staying together. UpRigg had to take this chance. He fired a green laser from the Omnitrix at the glass blocking off the viewing room, shattering it. UpRigg jumped up, tackling Vlad and stunning Skulker with another energy blast. His hand wrapped around Kim’s cuffs and retreated. The cuffs disintegrated rapidly. “Come on Kim!” UpRigg beckoned her to follow as he ran out the door leading away from the battlefield. “Ben, are you okay?” Kim asked concerned, as she followed him through the halls of the Masters Estate. “I’ll be fine! But we need to run run run!” UpRigg said as he ran down the halls. The Omnitrix beeped and a flash of green light returned Ben to human form. Ben grabbed Kim’s hand and ran faster. They quickly turned a corner, but to their dismay, someone was blocking their way. “Going somewhere Kimmy?” Shego asked. Kim and Ben cursed in unison. Ben looked at the Omnitrix. It was still timed out. And he was hurting badly. “Kim…” Ben groaned. “I got this Ben.” Kim reassured him. “Just take a breather.” Her combat suit hummed to life, the blue circuitry glowing with power. Blue energy gathered around her fists. “No trash talk? Just straight to the fight.” Shego smirked. “I like that. Let’s do this!” Shego’s fists glowed with green energy and the two women clashed. Kim got the first move, attacking with a double jab, right cross combo. Shego was able to dodge the jabs, but was hit in the temple with the cross. Shego threw an underhanded punch into Kim’s stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Kim groaned as she tried to get her breath back, but Shego didn’t give her a chance to rest. She knocked Kim to the ground with a sweep kick and dove into her. Shego threw several energy-charged punches at Kim’s head, but she was able to barely dodge the blows. Kim caught Shego’s next two punches, attempting to overpower her physically. Blue energy struggled against green energy as Kim tried to push Shego off of her. Ben knew he couldn’t just watch. He leaned against the wall, and activated the Omnitrix. “Come on…” Ben heard footsteps over the fighting. Skulker and Vlad were surely on their way. Ben had to find something strong enough to defeat them. Sure enough, Skulker and Vlad rounded the corner. “Kill them!” Vlad ordered. Skulker fired off several rockets and lasers, all coming for Ben. Ben slammed the Omnitrix down at the last second. A green flash mixed with the explosions of the rockets and lasers. From the smoke came… “Atomix!” The heroic alien dispersed the smoke. “You can change into whatever you want!” Vlad barked. “It won’t change anything!” A ring of black light washed over Vlad, changing him into his ghostly form. Vlad and Skulker both fired ecto-blasts at Atomix. But the nuclear alien countered with a blast of atomic energy. The ecto-blasts were easily overtaken. Atomix’s attack blew a hole in the side of the castle and sent Vlad and Skulker flying. "Partner, it is time to leave!” Atomix called to Kim. Kim turned to Atomix and nodded, running towards him. “You won’t get away so easily, sweetheart!” Shego growled, pursuing Kim. “I’ll take care of her!” Atomix declared. He began gathering atomic energy. “Haa-mee-na Haa-mee-na…HA!” Atomix fired a bolt of atomic energy that collided with Shego head on. Atomix grabbed Kim by the waist and flew out the hole he had created. “Good work Ben.” Kim smiled. “How are you feeling?” “Terrible…” Atomix sighed. “The sooner we get home, the better!” “Thank you Ben, if it wasn’t for you, I’m not sure we would have made it out of there.” Kim kissed Atomix on the cheek. Despite his metal exterior, Atomix blushed. “Oh…why’d you have to go and do that?” Heroes * Ben Tennyson * Kim Possible Villains * Skulker (First Appearance) * Vlad Masters * Alpha Aliens Used By Ben * Diamondhead * Brainstorm (First appearance) * Gravattack (First Appearance) * UpRigg (First Appearance) * Atomix (First Appearance) By Alpha * Heatblast * Wildvine